


Fortune's Sacrifice

by Merfilly



Category: Masters of Rome - Colleen McCullough
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Sulla, after losing his son
Kudos: 6
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Fortune's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wheel of Fortune

Sulla moved through the streets with little care to his safety or health. 

His beloved son was dead. What mattered now, if he himself lived or died?

All he had done, all he had worked toward for bettering his familial standing, his dignitas?

None of it felt as if it existed in the wake of this loss.

He was seeking death, or he was seeking comfort, and neither seemed to find him in his need.

Such had been life for so long, with one rise of fortunes and then this horrible blow.

His son was no sacrifice to serve Fortuna.


End file.
